onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Locations
This article is a list of all countries, islands, towns, villages, and other known major locations of the One Piece universe. East Blue *Dawn Island **Foosha Village **Mt. Colubo **Gray Terminal **Midway Forest **Goa *Goat Island *Shells Town *Shimotsuki Village *Organ Islands **Orange Town *Island of Rare Animals *Gecko Islands **Syrup Village *Baratie *Konomi Islands **Gosa Village **Cocoyasi Village **Arlong Park *Loguetown *Big Bird Island *Kumate Island *Mirrorball Island *Tequila Wolf West Blue * Ohara * Ilusia * Thriller Bark (originated there) * Toroa * Las Camp North Blue * Lvneel Kingdom * Micqueot South Blue * Briss Kingdom * Karate Island * Centaurea * Torino Kingdom * Baterilla Red Line * Reverse Mountain * Twin Cape * Mariejois Calm Belt * Amazon Lily * Impel Down * Rusukaina Grand Line *Cactus Island **Whiskey Peak *Little Garden *Holliday Island *Drum Island **Bighorn **Drum Rockies **Cocoa Weed **Gyasta **Robelle *Alabasta (Sandy Island) **Sandora Desert **Sandora River **Rainbase **Yuba **Erumalu **Nanohana **Katorea **Spiders Cafe **Alubarna **Tamarisk **Suiren *Nanimonai Island *Jaya **Mock Town *Long Ring Long Land *Sea Train Area *Water 7 *Enies Lobby *San Faldo *Pucci *St. Poplar *Florian Triangle *Sabaody Archipelago *Marineford (pre timeskip) *Vira *Banaro Island *Yuki's Island *Buggy's Treasure Island *Wapol's Island *G-2 *Cactus Saloon (New Spiders Cafe) *Karakuri *Momoiro Island *Boin Archipelago *Namakura Island *Kuraigana Island *Elbaf *Merveille *Machine Island *G-1 New World *Shanks' Jungle Island *Yukiryu Island *Baltigo *Wano Country *Edd War *Foodvalten *G-1 (pre timeskip) *G-5 *Raftel *Marineford *Whole Cake Island Sky Ocean The White Sea *Heaven's Gate *Clouds End The White-White Sea *Skypiea **Angel Island **Upper Yard **Shandian Village *Birka Other *Weatheria Ocean Floor As the Straw Hat Pirates submerge to the ocean floor, they encounter many fish as large as Sea monsters in the Calm Belt. They also encounter the Kraken and the Flying Dutchman Pirates. There is an endless current that flows underneath the redline and through Fishman Island. * Fishman Island * Catfish Village * Goldfish Empire * Underworld of the Sea Moon Moon is also called Fairy Vearth. * Birka Exact location unknown Many of the places in this section are those that only exist in rumors, fairy tales or historic records. Because of that, there aren't any real facts about their locations thus far. * All Blue * Ancient Kingdom * Northern Continent * One Palm Island Non-Canon Locations Places, islands, nations, cities, and villages that are not found in the manga but only in filler arcs, T.V. Specials, movies, and video games. In East Blue * Ganzack's Island * Warship Island ** Dragon's Nest * Lost Island * Ocean's Naval * Clockwork Island ** Clockwork Town In Grand Line * Non-canon locations of Alabasta: ** Badland ** Ido ** Melias * Papanapple Island * Fireworks Island * Goat Island (Filler) * Ruluka Island * Rainbow Mist * Navarone Island * Hyokaido * Memory Island * Woonan's Island * Crown Island * Hannabal Island * Partia * Asuka Island * Omatsuri Island * Mecha Island * Ocean's Naval * Clam Island * Rudolph's Island * Kilauea Alternative universes * Grand Jipangu (Boss Luffy series) Site Navigation zh:航海王場所列表 Category:Locations Category:Lists